


The Hell Fire Club: Act III

by totallynotnatalie



Series: The Hellfire Club [3]
Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Cunnilingus, Fsub, Heavy Bondage, Historical Fantasy, Multi, Poetry, Rape, Screenplay/Script Format, Vaginal Fingering, blindfolding, mdom, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: From Wikipedia: "Hellfire Club was a name for several exclusive clubs for high society rakes established in Britain and Ireland in the 18th century. The name is most commonly used to refer to Sir Francis Dashwood's Order of the Friars of St. Francis of Wycombe. Such clubs were rumored to be the meeting places of "persons of quality" who wished to take part in socially perceived immoral acts, and the members were often involved in politics"This play takes place roughly eighty years after the founding of Dashwood's original Hellfire Club with the grandchildren and great-grandchildren of some of the individuals involved. As society evolved, the club's antics are looked upon with more and more confusion as a new generation grapples with how to understand the legacy that their grandparent's left them.
Relationships: MMMMFF4A
Series: The Hellfire Club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068836





	The Hell Fire Club: Act III

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[MMMFF4A] The Hellfire Club: Act III [MDom][FSub][Heavy Bondage][Blindfolding][Fingering][Cunnilingus][Flogging][Reciting Poetry] and then [Rape] because of [Consensual Non-Consent][Crying][Begging][Creampie][Pinning]

Notes: This is Act III of the Hellfire Club Script. See separate document for setting and character notes.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene 1:  
*door closing*

Dashwood: And welcome to my innermost sanctum... 

Clara: What is all this? 

Dashwood: Distractions, mostly. 

Clara: A whip is distracting?

Dashwood (laughing): I take it that you have never been hit with one. 

Clara: Erm, no. 

Dashwood: Well, you can assume that it smarts. 

Clara: And you enjoy this? 

Dashwood: Well, most of my visitors have...

Clara (aghast): You mean that they were made to-

Dashwood: I asked, Clara. They gave permission. 

Clara: That does not mean that they were not afraid. 

Dashwood: Yes, well, sometimes fear is part of it. 

Clara (muttering): I should not like it. 

Dashwood: Truly? Were you not afraid when you wrote me that letter? Or when you ran down into the caves tonight? ... Or when you convinced Wharton to sleep with you? 

Clara (annoyed): Oh, very well. The other two, yes. But, with him? No, I felt perfectly safe. 

Dashwood: Yet there a chance he might have harmed you. 

Clara: Hardly, I trusted him. 

Dashwood: You trusted that I would reply to your letter as well. 

Clara: I-

Dashwood: Yet you were afraid. 

Clara: Is that the appeal? 

Dashwood: Well, if you wish to explore fear, such is a far better way to do it than attacking a demon. However, I think there may be other fascets that excited you even more. 

Clara: Such as? 

Dashwood: I might take control of you for a bit. You might obey my every word as I play with you like a child's toy.

Clara: Erm, and why might I wish for that? 

Dashwood: So that you not might worry or think. I would do it for you and relieve your mind of some of its concerns. You might enjoy the sensations and nothing more.

Clara: Well...

Dashwood: You have been through quite a bit, Clara. It might help you relax or at least put your mind elsewhere. 

Clara: And for you, it would?

Dashwood: I would much rather focus on you then the world outside that door. 

Clara: But you need to keep watch. 

Dashwood: It is later than I usually play, yet my ears will still be open should anything go awry. 

Clara: But you wish for this?

Dashwood: Why not? We both faced trying circumstances and could do with a bit of fun. 

Clara: And you truly think that I will enjoy this? 

Dashwood: Yes, although if you would rather not then my bed offers comfort and I can promise to not give you any more than that. 

Clara: Mhmm, I am not certain. 

Dashwood (amused): Your eyes might be more so. They have not left that cross since we have arrived. 

Clara: What is it? 

Dashwood: Are you familiar with Saint Andrew? 

Clara: The apostle? 

Dashwood: Yes, a fine fellow I suspect. Deemed himself unworthy of being crucified in the same manner as Christ. So, he decided to invent his own X-shaped cross. Honestly, we really ought to worship him more. We have him to thank for quite a lot of excitement. 

Clara: You tie people to this? And...take control?

Dashwood: So I might please them however I wish. 

Clara: Is it safe? 

Dashwood: Under my watchful eyes, yes. Very much so. 

(pause)

Clara: Then...if this is truly part of your craft, I might wish to know it. At the very least, my body does. I cannot deny that. 

Dashwood: To properly know it takes time, though we might start that journey tonight...

*kiss*

Dashwood: Slowly. 

Clara: Mr. Dashwood? 

Dashwood: Undress, Clara. From this moment onward, you will obey my every order. And you will trust me. I believe that I am owed at least that after sparing your life tonight. 

Clara: Were I not to? 

Dashwood: I will stop if you wish it. But if you are so curious, then you must obey. 

Clara: Yes, sir. 

Dashwood: Good girl. 

(pause)

Clara: Is this acceptable, sir? 

Dashwood: Yes and turn for me so that I might view all of you. 

Clara: I-

Dashwood: Turn.

Clara: Yes, sir. 

Dashwood (muttering): Supple yet elegant...very fine indeed. 

Clara: Are you to bind me? 

Dashwood: Yes, but you will wait, you impatient little thing. I would rather play with you a bit first. 

*kiss*

Dashwood: Take the handkerchief from my pocket and hand it to me. 

Clara: Yes, sir. 

Dashwood: Let's try controlling your sight first...

*kiss*

Dashwood: Close your eyes and hold still so that I might make the knot firm. 

Clara: Mhmm? 

Dashwood: Good girl. No wriggling, now. 

Clara: Sir? 

Dashwood: You may feel my hands sliding down your body...keeping you warm...

*kiss*

Dashwood (whisper): And teasing your clit. 

Clara: Oh. 

Dashwood: Just to tempt you a bit, dear. I do enjoy you not knowing where my fingers might graze. 

Clara: Oh. Oh. 

Dashwood: Or where my lips might touch. 

*kissing* 

Clara (whispering): They feel so magnificent that I care not where they might. 

Dashwood: Perhaps, I might indulge you more then.

*kissing*

Clara: Oh, please. Please. Take what you wish. 

Dashwood (teasing): I might be careful with such commands. 

*kissing*

Clara: Please, I wish to know more. 

Dashwood: Then shall I bind you? 

Clara: Yes...erm, are you going to remove the handkerchief? 

Dashwood: Not quite yet I don't think...

Clara (teasing): Oh, good. 

Dashwood: I would not say that yet..

*kiss*

Dashwood: Spread your legs for me. 

Clara: Yes, sir. 

Dashwood: And keep them stiff. 

*optional metal clanking sounds*

Dashwood: Good girl. Lock your knees. 

(pause)

Dashwood: Is that comfortable? 

Clara: Yes.

Dashwood: Then raise your arms over your head. 

Clara: Like this? 

Dashwood: Yes, and keep them tight. 

*optional metal clanking sounds*

Clara: I-i cannot move. 

Dashwood: That is rather the idea... 

Clara: What will you do to me? 

Dashwood: Nothing if you wish me to stop. 

Clara: I do not. Please. Please. Tempt me. 

Dashwood: Then I might start by making your nipples nice and hard. 

*kissing*

Dashwood: And teasing your neck...

*kissing*

Dashwood: Or wherever else I might wish...

*kissing*

Clara: I am shivering. 

Dashwood: Then we might warm you up. 

Clara: Oh, how? 

Dashwood: Mhmm..I ought to surprise you...However, given your innocence, I suppose that I might be your eyes for a bit. 

Clara: Tell me...

Dashwood: I am going to pick up flogger...and taunt you with it. 

Clara: Oh? 

Dashwood: Do not fret, it will not hurt. It will simply tickle and prickle your skin. 

Clara: Will I enjoy it? 

Dashwood: You will not know-

*flog*

Clara: Ah! 

Dashwood: Until you experience it. 

*flog*

Clara: Mhmm. 

*flog*

Dashwood: I take it that you *do* enjoy it then? 

Clara (softly): Yes. 

*flog*

Dashwood: Then perhaps we might try a little lower. Perhaps on your clit? 

*flog*

Clara Oh....oh...

*flog*

Dashwood (teasing): Such a surprise..you enjoyed that too. 

*flog*

Clara: Oh, more. 

Dashwood: Ah, ask nicely. 

Clara: More please, sir. 

Dashwood: Good girl. 

*flog*

Clara: *moaning*

Dashwood: Such fun to watch you squirm. 

*flog*

Clara: Please, sir. I am so quick. 

*flog*

Dashwood: Oh, what is it you desire then? 

*flog*

Clara: Please, sir. 

*flog*

Dashwood: Ah, say it. You must be a good girl and ask for what you want. 

*flog*

Clara: I wish to be satisfied, sir. 

Dashwood: Then ask nicely. 

*flog*

Clara: Please. Please. Satisfy me, sir. 

*flog*

Dashwood: Good girl. 

*kiss*

Dashwood: However, I have certain ideas about how I might do so.

Clara: Oh, do you? 

Dashwood (warningly): Remember that you must obey...

Clara: Yes, sir. 

*kiss*

Dashwood: I am going to please you with my tongue. 

Clara: Oooh.

Dashwood: But you will do exactly as I say or else you shall not cum. 

Clara: Yes. Yes, sir. 

Dashwood: I will remove the handkerchief... 

Clara: Very well. 

(pause)

Dashwood: Can you see again? 

Clara: Yes, sir. 

Dashwood: And you know how to read, correct?

Clara: Yes. 

Dashwood: Then read the inscription painted on the back wall

Clara (reading) “The grasp divine, the emphatic, thrilling squeeze! The throbbing, panting breasts, the trembling knees! The tickling motion, the enlivening flow! The rapturous shiver and dissolving . . . oh!”

Dashwood (amused): Very fine lines from Charles Churchill. One of the members from my grandfather's time. I want you to recite it as I tease you. You may say no other words. And you might recite it as many times as you wish, but you must cum with the last verse. Is that understood? 

Clara: Yes, sir. 

Dashwood: Then let me please that beautiful cunt. 

Clara: *moaning* Oh, Mr. Dashwood. 

Dashwood: Ah, what were the instructions, darling? 

Clara: Oh, yes... 

*wet sounds*

Clara (reading): “The grasp divine, the emphatic, thrilling squeeze! The throbbing, panting breasts, the trembling knees! The tickling motion, the enlivening flow! The rapturous shiver and dissolving . . . oh!”

*wet sounds*

Dashwood: Good girl. Again. 

Clara (reading through moans): “The grasp divine, the emphatic, thrilling squeeze! The throbbing, panting breasts, the trembling knees! The tickling motion, the enlivening flow! The rapturous shiver and dissolving . . . oh!”

Dashwood: Once more and then cum for me. 

*wet sounds*

Clara (reading through moans): “The grasp divine, the emphatic, thrilling squeeze! The throbbing, panting breasts, the trembling knees! The tickling motion, the enlivening flow! The rapturous shiver and dissolving . . . oh!” 

Clara: Oh, Oh, Oh. 

Clara: *orgasming*

Dashwood (softly): Good girl. 

Scene 2

Clara (whisper): Mr. Dashwood? Mr. Dashwood? Are you asleep? 

(pause)

Clara: Mr. Dashwood? 

Dashwood: Mhmm? 

Clara (whispering): Mr. Dashwood, I have just heard a noise from outside. But you needn't wake. I will check on it. 

Dashwood: *snoring*

Clara: I will only be a moment. 

*door opening*

(long pause)

*door closing*

Clara (nervous): Oh, thankfully, it was only the wind. We best get back to bed then. 

Dashwood: *snoring*

Clara: Goodnight, Mr. Dashwood. 

Scene 3

Bates: Good morning, Wharton. Porridge for breakfast again, is it? 

Wharton (mouth full): Miss Clara made it this time. You ought to try it. It is quite good. 

Clara (shyly): Well, decent enough I suppose. You're welcome to try some if you like. 

Bates: Oh? Is little Miss Clara finally speaking with me again? 

Clara: Well...

Wharton: If she is, then you may have a guess as to why. 

Bates: Oh, did someone decide to go spelunking? 

*footsteps*

Luella: She did more than that. 

Wharton: Good morning, Luella.

Luella: Good morning, Mr. Wharton. And to you, Miss. Clara. This is for you.

Clara: A letter? 

Luella: A formal invitation requesting your presence at our meeting this afternoon. 

Clara: I thought only members could attend? 

Luella: Yes, and there has been a bit of a change in scheduling, now the meeting will also host a little initiation ceremony. 

Clara (surprised): What? For me? 

Bates (annoyed): What? 

Wharton: Congratulations, Miss Clara. 

Clara: Thank you. 

Bates (annoyed): Yes, congratulations. But tell me, just when was this decided? 

Luella: Wharton moved to accept a while ago. Mr. Dashwood and I discussed it this morning decided we agreed with his sentiment. (amused) You certainly must have impressed him last night, Miss Clara. 

Clara: Oh...um...

Bates (angry): And were not *all* senior membership supposed to reach agreement before extending a new invitation? 

Luella (snippy): Well, *some* have not been around much as of late. 

Wharton: You have been often far gone in the bottle, my friend. 

Bates (angry): My pleasures are mine alone to be judged. My role in this organization still ought to be respected. 

Wharton (softly): What? Do you not want Clara as a member? 

Bates (shouting): That is hardly the point. I tire very much of you all thinking that you better than me. Less sinful. More innocent. As though I am not worth as much as the skin on your backs. 

Luella: Bates, no one thinks-

Bates (shouting): You are all bloody liars. You say one thing yet mean another. At least I am honest-both in my assessment of myself and of you. And *honestly*, as of late, you are hardly worth my time. 

*door slamming*

Luella: Do not go after him. 

Wharton: I had no intention. 

(pause)

Clara: Will the ceremony still be happening? 

Luella (stiffly): With or without Bates. 

Wharton: Provided you accept the invitation. 

Clara: You both truly think I ought to? Even you Wharton? 

Wharton: I nominated you if you will recall. We can offer you safety which frankly your poor soul needs. Besides, you now know our secrets and it is far easier to keep them if you keep them in like company. 

Luella: And if you have any objection, do voice it quickly. I must help Dashwood prepare for our day members. They do expect the chapel to be clean. 

Clara: I suppose I have none. 

Luella: Then Dashwood will be thrilled. Congratulations, Miss Clara. 

Scene 4:

*background chatter*

Clara (whispering): Wharton...Wharton, is that you? 

Wharton: Ah, Miss Clara. White is quite becoming on you. 

Clara: Oh, thank goodness. It is you. I cannot recognize anyone in these robes. 

Wharton (laughing): Well, that is their purpose. 

Clara: I have no idea that the club had so many members. 

Wharton: Well, most do not live with us. 

Clara: Oh, I hope that I will not be made to say anything. 

Wharton: I would not worry much. The initiations are normally quick although elaborate. 

Clara: Can you not explain it to me? 

Wharton: Traditionally, we keep new members in suspense. However, if it might aid your anxiety. Are you familiar with the underground river that runs through the back of the chapel? 

Clara: Dashwood calls it The River Styx after the famous one. 

Wharton: Exactly. Well, you'll be made to prostrate yourself on alter. Dashwood would will read his creed and then a few lines from the Karma Sutra. Once he is done, the crowd with throw animal blood on you and Dashwood will baptize you in the river. 

Clara: Well... 

Wharton: Trust me, the ritual used to be much worst. 

Clara: For my sake, I will not ask. 

*gong sound*

Luella: All please kneel for the Great Mr. Dashwood. 

Clara (whispering): Any sign of Bates? 

Wharton (whispering): None since breakfast. 

Dashwood: Thank you, Luella, dear. May you remain as lovely as ever. And fair fellows, it is delightful to see your wonderful faces again. I hope all of your days have been in happiness and sin. 

*cheering*

Dashwood: And it is my pleasure to inform you that today will be welcoming a new member. She is known as Miss. Clara Grah-

Clara: Ahem. 

Dashwood: As Miss. Clara. 

*applause* 

Dashwood: Clara, please lie yourself down upon the altar. 

Clara: Gladly. 

Dashwood: I will now recite our creed-

Clara (scared whisper): Mr. Dashwood. 

Dashwood: All fellows of the hellfire club may forever live in sin and infamy...

Clara (scared whisper): Mr. Dashwood.

Dashwood: Never forgetting that their conscience is meant to be forgotten. 

Clara (louder): Mr. Dashwood, look. 

Dashwood: Never bothering with guilt or-(shouting) What the hell is that? 

Clara: A demon. I think it's a demon. 

*shouting* 

Dashwood: Out. Out. Everyone leave immediately. 

Luella: Come on, Clara. 

*shrieking*

Dashwood: Wharton, help get them out. 

*yelling*

Clara: Why is it making those sounds? 

Wharton: Wait. What? 

*screaming*

Wharton: Dashwood. Dashwood. Open a window. 

Dashwood: I am not unleashing that thing out onto the world. 

Wharton: Please, trust me. Open a window. 

Dashwood: Are you certain? 

Wharton: Dashwood. 

Dashwood: Yes. Fine. 

*window opening*

Clara: It's escaping. 

Dashwood: For all the good it will do. 

Wharton: Dashwood, look at it in the light. 

(pause)

Dashwood: It not a demon. Its-its a baboon? 

Clara: It is? 

Wharton: Yes, it is. 

Luella: But how did a baboon get in here? 

*Bates laughing*

Bates: Well, you are all such fools. 

*Bates laughing*

Bates: That one was good. I shall have to remember it for a future day. 

Wharton (annoyed): You shall do no such thing. 

Dashwood: Anyone left in here who is not a senior member, please leave. Our meeting is rescheduled to next week as we have something of an urgent disciplinary matter that we need to deal with. 

Clara: Shall I leave as well? 

Dashwood: No, Miss. Clara. I believe that you are owed an apology. 

*sounds of crowd shuffling*

Bates: Dashwood if so much as harm one hair on my head...

Dashwood: And why should I not? When you see fit to ruin anything that does not happen stroke your overwhelming sense of self-importance. You pompous, senseless, asshole. 

Bates: Hardly anymore so than you. I do not consider myself so great as to exclude senior members simply because I happen to fancy some silly little girl. 

Dashwood: I would not have to exclude anyone if you had not seen fit drink away your days while bullying whoever tries to stop you. 

Bates: I have a right to decide my own state of mind. You might have at least asked me before you let in the next thing that you could stick your cock into. 

Dashwood: And what might you have said in response? No, she shall have mine first? 

Bates: Do you honestly think this is about her? 

Luella: Perhaps it should be. 

Dashwood: What? 

Luella: Clara, do you care if Mr. Bates wishes you to be a part of the organization? 

Bates: Even if she does not, I still ought to have had my vote. 

Luella: Yes. However, if she happens to *want* your vote, then Dashwood might have no method of argument. 

Bates: Yes...well then, what say you, Miss. Clara? 

Clara: Actually, I might like to speak with you on the matter privately, Mr. Bates. 

Dashwood: Clara, you do not have to indulge him. He is acting childish. 

Clara: I am not. I assure you that he must know more if he truly is to provide his informed opinion. 

Luella (realizing): Oh my...

Dashwood: What? 

Luella: Let her go Dashwood. 

Bates: Might I offer you my arm, Miss. Clara. 

*door opening*

Scene 5 

Bates: We are alone. You might speak your mind. 

Clara (softly): You already know it. 

Bates: Luella as well. And likely Wharton and Dashwood shortly.

Clara: Then why must I say it? 

Bates: Because you will not truly believe it until it is spoken. I waited and was far worst off for it. 

Clara: I do not wish it to be true. 

Bates (sympathetically): Nor would anyone. However, it can no longer be otherwise, Clara. Any limited happiness that you might have will only come if you accept what the fates have told you. 

(pause)

Clara: Last night...Dashwood was asleep...and-and I could not help myself. I needed to know the fate of my brother. The one that died. I needed to know if he was spared. 

Bates: So you asked a demon. 

Clara: I heard only silence. His soul is saved. Well, not damned however else it might be. 

Bates: Yet you remained curious. 

Clara: Yes, of the fate of my father. I needed to know if someone so wicked might be spared. 

Bates: Did you wish him to be spared? 

Clara: I am not certain. However, he was not. I supposed I should be glad, yet I feel equal measures of both vindication and guilt. 

Bates: But were you satisfied? 

Clara (emotional): I-I wish that I was. 

Bates: Yet you needed to know. 

Clara: Yes. I had come that far. The temptation was too great. 

Bates: So you asked? 

Clara: I asked. I asked of my own fate...

Bates: And? You must say it, Clara. 

Clara: I-

Bates: You must. 

Clara (slowly): I am damned. 

Bates: Then so it must be. 

Clara: *sniffling*

Bates: I cannot offer you any proper comfort. Nothing can soothe such a verdict. However, I might offer you my arms for a bit. 

Clara: Thank-thank you. 

Bates: Do you require a handkerchief? 

Clara: No, I am not even in a state to cry properly yet. 

Bates: Well, the tears will come. I can assure you that. 

Clara: I have no doubt. As will, I imagine, the anger of you and the others? 

Bates: No, none of us will berate you for such a choice. We have all been tempted and anger will not change anyone's fate. (bitter laugh) If I am to know anything, then I ought to that. Besides, you have already been given a far worse punishment than our censure. 

Clara (bitter laugh): That is the trick. I know it now. And I knew it before I even set the events in motion. Simply in asking, one seals their fate. For, hell can only give one answer-damned. 

Bates: Yes, although if you knew, then why were you so tempted? 

Clara (bitterly): I thought that I was special. 

Bates: No one is special. 

Clara (stiffly): A lesson that I ought to have learned much sooner. 

Bates: I might have learned many. You might consider it poor consolidation, yet I suspect you will be far better at knowing your fate than I am. 

Clara: I will not. All considered I think that you handle it admirably.

Bates: Dashwood might think so. Yet, my intentions are poor, Clara. And yours are good. 

Clara (indignant): They are not. They were not when I sent Dashwood that letter. And they certainly are not now. I wish-I wish-

Bates: What do you wish, Clara? 

Clara: I wish for you to take me. Take me and do what to wish. No matter how much I might protest. And I will protest. 

Bates: You wish for me to rape you? 

Clara: Well, I am giving you permission to do it. You have done it before have you not? 

Bates (softly): No.

(pause)

Clara: Well, it is of no matter. It will not be the same if I give you permission. 

Bates: Why? 

Clara: My fate is sealed. I wish to take control of my own mortality. And you might take control of yours. I will decide if this is virtuous and you might help me. 

Bates: Clara. 

Clara: I know that you long for this, Bates. I see it in your eyes. If we were to, for a moment, forget that we are damned...if we were to decide for ourselves...just for a moment...we might control it. 

Bates: And what if I could not? What if you no longer wish it, yet I cannot hold myself back? I have no moral tie to this world, Clara. There is no reason for me to stop. 

Clara: Well, you have stopped every time thus far. If you might maintain control of such nobilities already, then this shall be no different. 

Bates: I-

Clara: I trust you, Mr. Bates. Perhaps, I ought not to. But, I now know how deeply to must care for others to live half as well as you do. 

Bates: Yet, how am I to trust you? I cannot possibly understand the difference between your protests and proper cries for relief should you change your mind. 

Clara: You will know. 

Bates: No, I will not risk it. 

Clara: I will scream my father's name. 

(pause)

Clara: Only if I should want it to stop, which I will not. 

Bates: Well...

Clara: Take me, Mr. Bates. Take me now. 

(pause)

Bates: Come here, you pathetic little whore. 

Clara: *shrieks*

Bates: Let me show you what I have always wanted to do with an awful slut like you.

*kissing*

Clara: Stop it. 

*kissing*

Clara: Get off me.

*slapping*

Clara: Ow. 

Bates: Silence, you insolent brat. You will enjoy my lips. 

*kissing*

Bates: And you will enjoy my fingers as they slid you out of that dress...

Clara: Stop, please. 

Bates: So that I might enjoy your naked body. 

*kissing*

Bates: Tell me Clara, would you enjoy having my fingers inside your wet little cunt? 

Clara: No, no. Please. 

Bates: Mhmm...I did not quite hear that. Perhaps, I had better slid one in...just to be certain. 

Clara: Oh

Bates: Mhmm...So wet...such a naughty little girl. 

Clara: I-I can't. 

Bates: The lady protests but look at how she shivers. 

Clara: Please. Please. 

Bates: Well, since she is so eager, perhaps she might enjoy something a little more 'special'. 

Clara: No, please. 

Bates: Perhaps, she might enjoy my thick hard cock. 

Clara: No, no. 

*slap*

Clara: Ahh. 

Bates: You will keep still and take it, you bitch. Spread your legs. 

Clara (quietly): Yes, sir. 

Bates: I suppose that I will have to hold your arms down since you cannot keep them still. 

Clara: No, please. I can. I can. 

*kiss*

Bates: Nope, far too late. 

*kiss*

Bates (taunting): Now, enjoy me cock, darling. It is so excited to feel you. 

Clara: Oh, oh. Please. 

Bates: You will have to a good girl and take all of it. 

Clara: No, please. I do not wish this. 

Bates: It does not matter what you wish, dear. It matters what I want. 

Clara: *crying*

Bates: Oh, you sound so wonderful, darling. 

*moaning*

Clara (softly): Please. 

Bates: Fret not, my love. I am close. 

*gasping*

Clara: Please. 

Bates: Does the little darling want my cum? 

*moaning*

Clara: No, no, no. 

Bates: Mhmm...I think she does. 

*gasping*

Clara: Please, please. 

*moaning*

Bates: Too late, dear....I am going to cum inside you....I am going to cum inside you..

Clara: Please. 

*Bates orgasming*

*Clara crying*

Scene 6:

*birds chirping*

Dashwood: Ah, Miss Clara. It is good to see you out of Bates' care for a bit. I hope that you are doing as well as can be expected. 

Clara: Yes, given the circumstances. I might at least enjoy my time on earth when the moments present themselves. 

Dashwood: Oh...and he is who might most wish to spend that time with? 

Clara: I-

*footsteps*

Wharton: I hardly think that she should have to choose, Mr. Dashwood. 

Luella: Nor should any of have to. For all that we witness, we might love any and all that we wish. 

Clara: I certainly hope to. 

Bates (calling): Perhaps a toast then? 

Wharton: Bates, how did you get on my private balcony? It was locked. 

Bates: As though that has ever stopped me before...

Luella: Fair point. 

Wharton (muttering): I am calling for the locksmith in the morning. 

Dashwood: A toast to which, my dear Mr. Bates? 

Bates: To us, of course. 

Clara: But we have no glasses.

Dashwood: We shall seal it with a kiss then.

Luella: Fair enough. Bates, say your piece. 

Wharton: And get off my balcony. 

Bates: As you wish...

Wharton (panicked): No, do not jump-

*thud*

Wharton (sighing): Are you alright, Bates?

Bates: Never better...now, where was I...

Dashwood: You were about to entertain with your eloquence. 

Bates: Ah, right...Here is to the Hellfire Club. May it live on forever infamy as may all of its members. May they always remain playful and never grow old. Here is to us, friends. And here is to the secrets that we keep and the love with which we keep them. 

Everyone: Hear! Hear!

*kissing*


End file.
